The Dreaded Movie Night
by Emmettsgirlyeayourjealous
Summary: Jasper and Edward have a Friday movie night every weekend, but when Edward chooses a movie that scares jasper to no return will his vampire empath be able to come back? Movie is dread beware of spoilers. Not for kind hearted
1. Dread

**A/N This has serious spoiler alerts for the movie Dread starring Jackson Rathbone. If you haven't seen it and want to stop here. If you don't like graphic horror movies I don't suggest it. If you love Jackson and hate the prospect of seeing him die then forcefully fed to his girlfriend yeah fuck that don't watch the movie… it is unfortuatly to late for me on that part and this chap was for me to get over what me and my friend Britney saw earlier today. Please don't read if you don't like Edsper and no lemons in this chapter. On with the story and there may be a sequel to this chapter.**

It was Edwards pick for movie night this Friday and honestly I was scared as hell. He always chose the creepy as fuck horror films. Sure I've lived threw the civil war, a newborn army and am a vampire but do we really need to watch people get killed in the creepiest of ways?

"Edward Hun what are we watching this weekend?"

"Dread."

"What's it about?"

"A college thesis project about what the origin of fear is. The movie rental lady said it was really good."

"All right I guess"

~Late Friday night. ~

FUCK THIS IS SCARY AS FUCK… that's the only thing I can think. A little boy just watching his parents get killed not thirty feet away and just watching… then when the guy goes after him… if I was human I would have pissed my pants. I burrowed my head into Edward's chest and I swear he chuckled.

"Baby I love watching scary movies with you… the fear just rolls off in waves." Edward said laughing. "It's not even that bad. The previews were scarier."

"Shut the fuck up. I shouldn't have to deal with this."

"Baby you will find the reason I picked this movie the lead is hot."

"Jackson Rathbone? I knew you had a thing for Texans."

"See I told you that you could figure it out. Now keep watching."

The next half hour or so was easy to watch mainly just the peoples own fears admitted on camera but when Jackson got in the car with Quaid I almost screamed because of the near death experience. Shit…

Edward laughed in relief then cuddled up to me even more actually lying down behind me creating a larger spoon for me to sink into. I actually felt safe.

"Edward I'm so glad we can't get drunk or get killed in car accidents." I said simply.

"Yeah it would suck if we could what the fuck was he thinking." Edward said chuckling.

The movie went on some what normal until the guy posted a video of a girl with a massive birth mark covering a majority of the right side of her body. He made a picture of her with out it then painted the birth mark back on… then the chick looked devastated… Does he have no empathetic feelings at all?

Edward again chuckled and I glared.

"That dick head totally just ruined her self esteem."

"No I'm laughing at your inner musings."

"Well stop."

Next thing we know the dude who is scared of not being able to hear is at the killer dude's house and gets hit upside the head with a bottle of jack. Then his ear drums get shot… literally.

Then Birth mark girl gets a billow pad and a dozen bottles of bleach and takes a blood bath… Scrubbing away the birth mark… is that physically possible…

"Edward can you turn it off?" I asked with a pout.

"No the movie isn't over yet."

Getting pissed I just close my eyes and burry myself in Edward again. Next I know Stephen (Jackson Rathbone) is in a room tied up with the creeper and being showed a video of his girlfriend in a room with a bucket, sleeping bag, water, and a plate of meat. The girls fear Meat. The creeper starts explaining how she was kept in the room until she ate it seven days later… it was crawling with bugs and jam packed with bacteria… absolutely gross.

Soon a guy comes in the house and Mr. McCreepy jumps and starts running around with a pocket knife and Stephen gets free YAY… he grabs a Chefs knife (French knife or the really big one but not butchers…) and goes to kill the Creepy dude. Creepy dude has a gun and has two guys after him Stephen and the dude he shot in the ears. Just as Stephen was about to kill creeper dude the deaf guy shouts a battle cry and it's a three way stare down. Some how Stephen gets an axe in the chest and dramatically falls to the ground in a realistic way and the deaf guy gets shot in the brains. Mentally I cheer because Jackson Rathbone's killer was killed but now creepy McCreeper dude is on the loose and he leans over Stephen in a seductive manor. Stephen at this point is on his death bed and I'm actually yelling for him to call an ambulance but no he just stares until he dies and carries him buy his feet to the room Stephen's girlfriend is in. He sets him in the room and throws down a knife and says lets see how long it takes you to be hungry enough for this and the movie ends.

Pissed the fuck off at Edward and McCreeper I actually hit Edward on the chest and start dry sobbing.

"Babe I didn't know it would end like that. I thought Stephen lived…"

"That was a horrible movie… I think you scared me for life. Fuck you Edward." I said before walking out of the living room and up to Alice and Riley's room.

"Jasper honey you'll forgive him. Hell I know he fucked up knowing you hate horror and chooses that fucking scary as hell movie but he honestly was trying to get you to cuddle with him because on your choice night you sit across the couch from the poor guy."

"Yeah I guess but I can't find my self to find a lovey-dovey movie with Robert Pattinson every Jackson Rathbone movie he chooses is Horror, comedy or Thriller."

"Jasper why don't you try Remember me?"

**TBC**

**A/N Read and Review and I will try to have the next chapter up soon. If you look at my story list I have a shitload and my friend mentioned above is co writing a hp story with me so watch out for that one, it is defiantly my largest priority aside from work and my grades.**


	2. Remember Me

**A/N this has spoilers for ****Remember Me**** with Robert Pattinson and is the sequel to my story that was about Dread. If you haven't seen either movie back out now! I saw ****Remember me**** over the summer so If the facts aren't strait don't shoot me I just really wanted to get the sequel out and I don't have time to re watch the movie. I tend to have a great memory but still. Oh and I think I might make a Third continuation of this movie night sequence. Again if you don't like EdSper don't read again no lemons I think… and please don't review if you're not going to be nice I fucking hate people that do that. Any way on with the story… This is in Edward's Point of View.**

It was Jasper's turn to pick out the movie for our movie night. I figured it would be pay back from when I picked Dread. Jasper never did like horror it reminded him of all the fucked up things that can happen in life. I felt bad from having him watch that movie because it even freaked me the fuck out but I think that might have just have been the fear he was projecting unwillingly. He now refuses to tell me what we are watching and I have a bad feeling about this. Jasper is a big Robert Pattinson fan but personally I don't get all the hype about the Brit.

"What are we watching Jasper?" I ask my lovely Boyfriend… Husband… Soul mate… Life Partner… Afterlife partner? I don't really know what describes him best.

"I'm not telling you!" he says in a flirty tone. I figured it would be a chick flick of some sorts but seriously that's jasper for you. He's all about the emotional connection.

Soon the movie got to the menu and I saw we were watching Remember Me. I was right a chick flick with Robert Pattinson. I shook my head and smiled at how predictable Jasper is. The movie was odd to start with it all began with a little girl watching her mom get murdered. The girl then grows up and is living life to the fullest and meets Tyler (Robert Pattinson) Who's reckless and is hated by her father. Soon they get together and it ends up he's getting over his brothers death who committed suicide. His parents split up and his dad pays little attention to him or his younger sister as he now pays to much attention to work not his family. The movie was intense and jasper was marveling in its love and passion. The date scene where Ally Tyler's love interest was amazing and I loved how she ate her desert first so she could enjoy that with out the chance of either dying or being full afterwards. Then they were spraying water at each other at Tyler's house. The movie was intriguing I'll give him that.

"Jasper is this seriously your payback for last movie night?"

"Edward Shut up I'm watching the movie."

"Wow." I whispered and wrapped my arms around Jasper putting my nose in his hair and just sighing in comfort his mere presence comforting me.

Soon enough Tyler was looking threw his dads office computer and his dad was driving his sister to school and Tyler learned his dad did pay attention as he finds out that his screensaver was a photo slide show. Then at his little sisters school they show the date September 11th 2001 and his dad works in one of the twin towers. The next thing you see is Tyler's dad watching a plane go crashing into the building knowing his son was in there. Bringing up fresh wounds when he finds Tyler's journal that he was writing in the whole time and Tyler and his brother both died at the same age. Ally eventually goes back to riding the subway that she avoided since her mothers death. Tyler's best friend got a tattoo on his arm of Tyler's name and then you realize he might not have made as big of an impact however when he died every one realized the point he was trying to get across. He made an impact on his sister, his girlfriend, his dad, his best friend and those who knew him. Because in the end it's not about how much you can change the world, its how you change the ones around you that make's a difference.

The movie made me emotional and I knew damn well I was getting Jasper back for this one. Should I use a horror movie or a Comedy? Decisions, Decisions. I got up and walked away not letting Jasper get anymore satisfaction on how much this movie affected me. It was ridiculous. I passed by Emmett and Rosalie's room and both shot their opinion for a way to get him back. Emmett just laughed and said Senior Skip Day in his mind and Rosalie just said Hurt. I don't know they both seem good I guess I need to do my research.

I made my way up to the room watched both movies trailers then watched clips off YouTube. Both look great but what looks better for revenge?

**A/N Alright I'm up for your opinion for the third in the series I can go with senior skip day featuring Jackson Rathbone as the Ladies man and stoner. Or Hurt a movie also with Jackson Rathbone and it's yet another Horror movie but more Psychological then action. Like I said however it's been forever since I saw this movie and I only saw it once. Not to mention it wasn't as well written as the Dread one. Any way please either PM me your choice or Review and add your opinion in it. Also did you notice the Line from Eclipse that Jane said? Any way do I go terror or comedy its all up to you guys?**


End file.
